1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inspection apparatus.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an inspection apparatus that judges whether a measurement target formed on a board is good or bad.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, at least one printed circuit board (PCB) is employed in an electronic device, and various circuit elements such as a circuit pattern, a connection pad part, a driver chip electrically connected to the connection pad part, etc. are mounted on the PCB.
A board inspection apparatus is typically used to check whether the various circuit elements are formed or configured good or not on the printed circuit board.
In a conventional board inspection apparatus, considerable time and large workspace is required for inspecting a PCB.
Thus, an inspection apparatus is required capable of reducing time and securing a space, required for inspecting a PCB.